


Denial

by GeoffrytheButtler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPF, rpf/fictional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffrytheButtler/pseuds/GeoffrytheButtler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki may not admit it, but he really does love Tom's Pdf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

 Loki fought the urge to smile as Tom gently took a hold of his hand. "Are you alright, Loki?" Tom muttered softly as he gave the god's hand a gentle squeeze. "Fine." Loki muttered, slowing his pace to match the man's.

 They were taking a walk, just around the small village which they lived in, no place in mind. And that was alright with the god. He wanted to enjoy this moment, they came so few and far in-between that he and Tom were actually able to be alone, no reporters, no schedules to attend to, just them.

 The man sighed contently, and rested his head on Loki's shoulder, and the god felt a smile twitch at his lips. "What was that?" Tom asked playfully, and the immortal looked down, feigning annoyance. The man was smiling, a knowing look to his eyes. "What was what?" Loki muttered, and Tom scoffed as he lifted his head off the god's shoulder, and stopped them from walking. "You smiled."

 "I did not. You're delusional Thomas." The immortal growled, and the man laughed. "I am not. I saw that Loki, you were smiling... Do you like this?" he asked, looking a bit astonished with a wide smile on his face.

 Loki raised his chin and snorted. "I'm only doing this," He gave Tom's hand a small squeeze. "To please you. Now may we continue? I'd like to get home before nightfall." "We're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth. And don't you try and lie to me." Tom said as he crossed his arms, smirking. The god glared at his lover. He didn't exactly want to admit he enjoyed the affection, but he knew Thomas wouldn't let them go anywhere, not until he told the truth.

 And Loki wasn't about to give in so easily. "We're going Thomas, whether you like it or not." he growled, and picked the man up, slinging him over his shoulder, gently. He ignored the man's protests, smirking as he began to walk.

 After a while, Tom gave up, and let his hands lay limp near the god's sides. He tried to suppress his chuckle as Loki slowly intertwined their fingers, and gave the man's hand a small squeeze. "I love you Loki." Tom whispered, and squeezed the hand back. Loki didn't answer, but the man knew the god was smiling.


End file.
